After a mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone, a tablet computer and the like) is connected with the network, cloud computing and big data analysis and retrieval can be realized. After an intelligent device (for example, an intelligent robot, a vehicle, a medical device, engineering machinery and the like) is connected with the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal can be used as a module for communication, processing, networking and other functions in the intelligent device so as to achieve the intelligence of the intelligent device. However, the existing intelligent device lacks a structure that can be conveniently connected with the mobile terminal.